Haku prend son bain
by MisterKaguya
Summary: Zabuza est perturbé : Haku est une fille ou un garçon ? Il lui faut savoir, c'est optimal ! Suivons sa recherche pas très discrète et ses preuves à la noix de coco. (résumé de meeeerde)


**Re-coucou !** Hier, c'était mon anniversaire, donc pour cette occasion exceptionnelle -ou pas-, j'ai écrit un OS -qui n'a rien à voir avec mon anniversaire, ma foi. Ça parle des doutes de Zabuza sur le véritable sexe de son élève qu'il ne connait toujours pas. C'est pas spécialement drôle, mais voilà, j'suis pas douée en trucs drôles. '-' Bon, c'est ma deuxième histoire. J'espère que ça sera bien, je n'en suis pas particulièrement satisfaite, mais voilà. e.e Légère mention de yaoi à la fin, mais pas énorme.

Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

Zabuza Momochi regardait son élève, Haku, évoluer dans la cuisine. Il semblait si beau, si gracieux, avec ce plumeau _Swiffer_ en main. Ce matin, il lui avait demandé de nettoyer un peu la maison, et il s'était tout de suite affairé pour plaire à son bien-aimé maître. _Il _? Bizarrement, Zabuza avait des doutes.

Lorsqu'il a recueilli Haku il y a quelques années de là, le gamin lui avait dit qu'il était un garçon. Déjà à cet âge, il semblait fort efféminé. Il n'avait rien dit, se disant qu'il deviendrait un peu plus viril quand il serait plus grand, mais au contraire, ça avait empiré ! Maintenant, son apprenti ressemblait tout bonnement à une fille. Manquait plus que la poitrine et c'était fait.

Alors il se posait des questions. De quel sexe était Haku ? Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vérifié, son élève étant bien assez grand pour se laver seul. Et même à l'âge où il l'avait pris sous son aile, le garçon (?) n'avait pas une seule fois voulu qu'il s'occupe de sa toilette.

Zabuza rassembla les éléments : Haku qui ressemblait à une fille, Haku qui ne voulait pas qu'on le voit nu, Haku qui se comportait et s'habillait comme une fille … Il avait même une voix de fille ! Alors là, Zabuza en était presque sûr : son presque fils était une nana. Mais il fallait vérifier. Ne pas se baser entièrement sur ce qu'il voyait à l'extérieur. Il devait absolument vérifier le genre de ce gosse, c'était primordial pour le bien de l'humanité –et de sa santé mentale. Il fallait qu'il sache !

Discrètement, quand il en avait l'occasion, il essaya de voir s'il y avait ne serait-ce une petite forme, aussi minuscule soit-elle qui aurait pu le renseigner, là, entre ses jambes. Evidemment, il ne vit rien. Bon, évidemment, Haku portait cet espèce de kimono ridicule qu'il traînait depuis quelques jours sans jamais le salir, mais quand même ! Cette tenue n'était pas faite pour l'observation.

Il ne restait qu'une solution : observer Haku lorsqu'il prenait son bain. C'était le seul moment où il se déshabillait et c'était sa seule chance de vérification. Il prit donc la parole, toussotant un peu :

« Haku, tu as bien travaillé. Tu dois être trempé de sueur, va donc prendre un bain avant que tu ne mettes ton odeur partout dans la maison !

- Mais maître, vous savez bien que je ne sens jamais … »

C'était vrai : Haku sentait toujours très bon, même après un travail acharné. Il fallait trouver une autre tactique. Son élève s'était approché, le trouvant soudain un peu pâle. Fichtre qu'il s'inquiétait vite !

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, maître, ça va ?

- Ouais ouais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça … »

Il la tenait, sa chance ! Vivement, il débarrassa la table de sa farine –Haku ayant fait du pain un peu avant- et elle fut expédiée dans la figure de son disciple.

« Haku ! Espèce de maladroit ! Tu es toujours dans le chemin ! Et t'es dégueulasse maintenant ! Va te laver, et que ça saute, avant que tu ne salisses tout !

- Oui, oui … Maître … »

Et Haku, ayant de la farine dans les yeux, alla de bonne grâce s'en débarrasser. Il fut bien forcé de prendre un bain, son maître ayant tout fait pour lui en glisser dans le kimono. C'était désagréable, ça grattait, ça démangeait.

Zabuza avait entrouvert la porte, juste assez pour zieuter un peu à l'intérieur. Le gosse se frottait vivement le visage. Tss, quel idiot. Quelques fois, l'innocence écœurante d'Haku lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Mais il l'aimait quand même.

Il le vit ensuite ramener sa longue chevelure de jais sur son épaule et laisser tomber son kimono par terre. Quel beau corps ! Cependant, il était de dos, et ça n'aidait pas Zabuza dans sa recherche de la vérité. Et à part ses jolies petites fesses rebondies, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose.

« Comme celles des filles … » songea-t-il.

Cette situation l'agaçait prodigieusement. Pourquoi diable ne se retournait-il pas ? Il avait presque envie de sauter dans la pièce et d'aller lui-même vérifier. Une excellente façon de traumatiser le gamin déjà si fragile.

Haku trottina vers la baignoire qu'il remplit. Il y ajouta quelques parfums et savons divers pour agrémenter le tout et sentir bon. Car pour lui, sentir bon était très important !

Zabuza en avait marre. On aurait même dit qu'Haku savait qu'il était là, savait ce qu'il voulait et le faisait attendre exprès. C'était de plus en plus agaçant.

« Merde ! rugit-il finalement avant d'ouvrir grand la porte et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Haku ! Sale gosse perfide ! Où as-tu donc mis ma brosse à cheveux ? J'ai un épi et ça m'énerve ! »

Enfin ! Ce cri avait alerté l'adolescent qui s'était retourné pour lui faire face. Il posa son regard curieux sur une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

Et … quelle déception ! Haku était bel et bien un garçon ! Lui qui aurait voulu se moquer gentiment de lui en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas faire la différence entre un homme et une femme, bah il s'était fait rôtir !

« Maître ? questionna Haku d'une toute petite voix, pourquoi regardez-vous mon entrejambe de cette façon ? »

Zabuza ne lui répondit pas, préférant lui lancer un regard furieux. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une autre excuse pour justifier cela. Et ce sale môme qui le fixait toujours de cet air innocent … Il avait juste envie de le gifler, tout d'un coup. Vivre avec une espèce d'androgyne aux manières trop féminines n'était pas toujours chose aisée.

Il désigna du doigt une flaque qui se formait doucement au pied de la baignoire. L'eau débordait.

« Haku ! Petit maladroit ! Nettoie-moi ça tout de suite, et que ça saute ! »

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà sorti de la pièce. Il trouvait qu'il y avait un peu trop de « et que ça saute ! » dans les phrases de son maître, aujourd'hui. En plus, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Cette situation l'intriguait.

Zabuza, quant à lui, était légèrement déçu du sexe de son apprenti. Ça l'agaçait surtout prodigieusement. Car dans un sens, il avait été convaincu qu'il était une fille, mais encore, cela voulait dire qu'il était amoureux d'un … garçon ? En plus de passer pour un pédophile qui s'entichait des petits n'enfants, il passait aussi pour un gay. C'était la crotte.

Au moins, il avait eu sa réponse. Et cet élément pouvait à lui seul éclairer sa journée. Satisfait de lui, il partit dans sa chambre. Il avait résolu un grand mystère de la vie. Cependant, il est restait un autre : pourquoi Haku ressemblait-il tellement à une fille ?

Il se frotta le menton. Bah, pour le moment, ça n'était pas grave. Il aimait Haku comme il était, même s'il avait parfois envie de lui tordre le cou. Il était si mignon son n'Haku à lui tout seul.

Un jour, oui, un jour, il le mangera tout cru.

* * *

**J'espère** que vous avez aimé, juste un peu ! Vous pouvez évidemment commenter, j'attends que ça. ^^ J'hésite à écrire une suite, donnez-moi votre avis !

Bisous !


End file.
